Love Story
by Yukiko Uchiha-Black
Summary: This story is NOT based on the very popular Taylor Swift song. It's about Jacob black, a stressed out teen who just happens to be a werewolf, and my character, Alexis Rose, the cousin of the almost vampire Isabella Swan and how they fall in love. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't be to cruel! It's my first Twilight story that I actually didn't think was a little stupid. I'm going to delete Our Love. I read it over and it was just not as good as I thought it would be. Well, I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just mess around with their fate!**

* * *

I've imprinted.

Yeah I know, shocker. I never expected to really imprint. I thought I would be stuck on Bella for the rest of my life. She's still apart of my life, especially since I imprinted on her cousin. She had came down her to move in with Bella when her parents died. She was a year younger than Bella but still a year older than me. It's not like it matters, I'll love her no matter what. I asked her out earlier this week to go to the movies today. I've never been this freaking nervous in my life. I cut the engine to my car and walked up the porch steps to Charlie's house. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Charlie did and invited me inside. I sat on the couch as he went to the stairs to call up to Alexis.

"Lex, Jacob's here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Why did it always take girls so long to get ready? I threw on a black t-shirt. she didn't know about me being a werewolf yet, and some khaki shorts and was ready to go! She came down a few minutes later, wearing a red polo with a white camisole under it and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans.

"Wow," Her cheeks turned pink and she smiled at me.

"You two be good." Charlie said to us. I grabbed her hand and we walked outside to my car. I opened the door for her before getting in on my side. I placed her hand back in mine and smiled when her cheeks burned again. I started driving to Port Angeles, the closest place with a movie theatre. We walked inside and bought tickets for the movie she wanted to see, Descent. It was about some girls who went into an unexplored cave and only one out of the five lived. We had just bought popcorn and were headed to the theater when the worst person on this earth could have shown up, Mike Newton.

"Hey, your Bella's cousin right? Alexis? I'm her friend, Mike. What are you doing here?" Isn't it kind of obvious?

"I'm here to see a movie, with Jacob, my date." Was it me, or did she get closer to me?

"Really? What movie?"

"Descent,"

"Oh cool! Me too! Maybe I could join you guys!" He didn't even give us a chance to answer. He walked with us, babbling about how him and Bella met. How could this guy be so freaking annoying! Alexis squeezed my hand, trying to calm me down. We sat down in the theater, Alexis in between me and Mike. I saw her shiver a little, it was a little drafty in the theater, not that I was anywhere near cold.

"You cold?"

"Yeah, a little." I let up the arm rests in between our seats and put my arm around her. She cuddled into my chest, resting her arms across my stomach.

"I know this isn't the best option, but I don't have a jacket with me."

"I have one." Mike jumped in, holding out his blue hoodie.

"I'm fine now. Thanks anyway, Mike." We went through the movie in silence. Except for the occasional screams, not only from Alexis, but from Mark too. We got to one part near the end where one girl started to gouge one of the creatures eyes out.

"Is it over?" Alexis asked me, fisting my shirt in both hands and pulling on it and had her head so deep in my chest she should be able to see my heart.

"Yeah, it's over. We could leave now if you want. It's almost over." I told her when I saw her a little green.

"No, I'm fine. I just hate anything going in somebody's eyes. It creeps me out." I chuckled a little and we finished the rest of the movie. Once it was over, we left the room and Mike and I waited for Alexis to come out of the bathroom.

"So, how long you guys been dating?"

"First date,"

"Oh. So she's still up for grabs?"

"No," I had to keep myself from growling at him. What kind of person asks that? No one is ever _up for grabs. _Especially _my _Alexis. Possessive, I know, but I imprinted on the girl. What do you expect?

"If she's not officially dating anybody, then she is."

"No she isn't." I balled my hands up into fists. I know this looks like I'm too attached for human eyes, but I don't care. I've fucking _imprinted_. I can't help this. And besides, the way he's acting, she's on a date with _me _yet he's trying to _ask her out? _I felt my body shuddering, begging for me to phase. I had to control my myself, how would it look it I turned into a wolf in the middle of a movie theater?

"Jake? Are you ok?" I felt her place her hand on my left shoulder. I instantly calmed down, her skin is so soft. She came around and stood in front of me, her gorgeous blue eyes staring into mine.

"I'm fine, now." She smiled at me and undid my hands so she could hold my right one. She squeezed it lightly, making sure I was ok.

"Alexis?" She turned a little, just remembering Mike was standing there. I had to keep my smirk off my face. She obviously isn't interested in him, which I'm thankful for.

"Yeah, Mike?"

"Well, I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to go get something to eat with me."

"Sure, where to?" What the _hell!_

"Maybe that cafe down the street?" He smirked at me. The nerve of this guy, I swear.

"Sure, sounds great. Come on, Jacob." She said as she started pulling on my hand. "We'll follow you. Jacob has his car with him too." I couldn't help but look over my shoulder to see the look on his face. His face was red with what I'm guessing was embarrassment. I couldn't hide the smile on my face that time. I even let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing,"

"Um, Alexis? I sort of meant just the two of us." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh. Well, I'm on a date with Jacob. Sorry, Mike."

"It's fine. We'll just go out next weekend."

"No Mike-"

"See you later, Alexis!" He ran off to his car. Lex had the most annoyed look on her face. Like she wanted to drag him back in here and beat him up in front of everyone. Personally, I liked that idea.

"How could Bella stand him? Jesus Christ,"

"Don't worry, I'll be your body guard." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we walked out of the theater. She leaned against me, laying her head on me.

"I owe you for that one."

---

That was the beginning of our strange but great relationship together.

* * *

**Well, that's my first chapter of my new Twilight story. I hope it's good. Hope you like it! R and R please!**


	2. The Lucky Charms of Jake and Lex

**Don't be to cruel! It's my first Twilight story that I actually didn't think was a little stupid. I'm going to delete Our Love. I read it over and it was just not as good as I thought it would be. Well, I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just mess around with their fate!**

* * *

It's been six months since we started dating. I told her about the Quilette legends, she took it pretty well. She was actually fascinated with the whole thing. She begged me to phase in front of her. She always wondered why my appetite was so big and why I was so warm. I couldn't tell her what I was, without telling her what the Cullens were too. I included the fact that they were 'vegetarian' vampires so she wouldn't freak out. I couldn't say anything bad about them now, they were like another family to me. All of them except blondie, anyway. I learned to stand the smell, not so bad when your over there constantly. I was on my couch, watching tv when someone knocked on my door. I got up to answer it and Lex was on the other side of my door, looking pissed.

"What's wrong?"

"Mike is what's wrong! He won't stop _calling me!_" She showed me her phone, thirty-six calls from Mike. Damn, this guy has no idea when he's not wanted!

"Want me to talk to him?"

"Yes please," I took her phone and she laid her head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat as she always did. I pressed the green button, and it started ringing.

_"Alexis?"_

"Jake," He sounded so hopeful. I felt bad for the guy. First it was Bella, now it's Lex. What happened to that girl? Lauren? No, that's not right. Angie? Oh wait, Jessica! That was her name, right?

_"What are you doing with Alexis' phone?"_

"Look, she's been trying to be nice, but your really annoying her. She's with me, man. Has been for six months and still going on strong," She kissed under my chin and smiled at me. "Just give her some space."

_"It's not like you engraved your name on her!"_

"And if I gave her something that showed how much she meant to me? What would you do then?" She looked up at me as if asking a silent question. I avoided her sight, trying not to blush.

_"I... I guess I would have to back off."_

"Alright then. She'll see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone and put it inside her back pocket.

"What was that about, Jake?"

"Well," I let go of her and walked over to the end table we had next to the couch. I opened the draw and pulled out a little blue box. "I bought this for you. I know, not the best in the world but I thought-" She rubbed her thumb across my lips and took the box out of my hands. She opened it, and I heard a small gasp come from her.

"Jake, it's beautiful..." She took the charm bracelet out and held it in the palm of her hand. It had different charms on it, all representing different things we did together.

"They each mean something. Each one of our firsts, you could say. A bag of popcorn,"

"Our first date."

"An ice skate,"

"The first time we held hands."

"A tree,"

"Our first kiss... Jake, this is amazing. Here," She handed me the bracelet. "Help me put it on." I snapped it onto her delicate wrists and took her hand in mind afterwards. She smiled up at me, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"You like it?"

"I'll never take it off." She placed her hands on the sides of my neck, and I bent over, lightly placing my lips over hers. The tears finally spilled over. I pulled back and wiped them off her face. She sniffed, her eyes slightly red.

"I love you, Jake." She whispered to me.

"I love you too, Lex. Always." She placed her forehead on mine, more tears flowing.

"I wonder if I'll be able to find a house charm. That'll be added next." She laughed a little, and I smiled at her. This has got to be the best relationship I've had in my entire life.

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

"I'm home, Uncle Charlie!" I called as I walked in the house and sat my bag down by the door.

"Hey, Lex. In here," He was in the living room watching a basketball game, as usual. I walked in and leaned over the couch to kiss him on the cheek.

"You hungry?" I asked as I headed to the kitchen. He cut off the game and followed me. Aw man, he never cut off a game unless there was something serious he had to talk to me about. What'd I do now? I back tracked, my grades are fine, I did my homework. Aw man, did I forget to clean my room!

"We need to talk, Lex."

"'Bout what?" I went in the freezer and pulled out three steaks, Jake and Billy are coming over for dinner.

"You and Jake are getting pretty serious,"

"Uncle Charlie! Please don't tell me your giving me the _sex talk_!" I slammed the steaks down on the counter. I really didn't wanted to hear about this. I knew enough! Is this really necessary?

"I just want you to be safe if you and Jake decide to-"

"Ok, Uncle Charlie. Trust me, I'll come to you when we think about it."

"Alright, Lex. And hey, if you want, you can call me Charlie. I'm fine with that."

"Thanks. I'll start doing that. Way less of a mouth full than Uncle Charlie!" He chuckled and went back to watching his game. I sighed in relief, I can't wait to tell Jake about this. He'll get a kick out of it! Charlie attempting to give me the sex talk, priceless! I finished making them steaks and baked potatoes as soon as the bell rung.

"I got it!" I wiped my hands off on a rag and went to answer the door. Jake stood tall behind his Billy's chair.

"Hey guys! You got here just on time, just finished."

"Well that's good to hear!" Billy said. Jake just licked his lips, but I have a feeling he wasn't thinking about the food at all, which made me blush.

"You can go in there with Charlie, Billy. Jake and I will be right out with the food." I said as I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. I pulled out some plates from the cupboard and started putting the food on them. He helped me carry out their food, and we sat at the table in the kitchen. He had his potatoe and steak while I had a stir fry that I made. I'm not that big a fan of steak.

"When I got home, Charlie tried to give me the sex talk." I giggled a little as Jake chuckled and shook his head.

"You didn't get it as bad as me! My dad bought me a box of condoms!" I tried not to choke on my food when he said that. They were serious about this! Did they think we didn't know how to protect ourselves? I felt my cheeks blaze and I tried to make it go away before Jake noticed.

"Hey, don't worry. It's not like it's an automatic invitation. You can have all the time you need."

"Your ready for that?"

"With you, yeah. I've imprinted on you, Lex. You could ask me to marry you tomorrow and I'd ask what time." My cheeks burned a little more. We finished our food, and I got up to put them in the sink.

"You want any help?"

"I'll do them later." I said as I sat in his lap. "Thanks, Jacob."

"For what?"

"For being so understanding." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He placed his hand on my cheek, and I placed my hand on top of his. He started leaning down to my face and I could feel his breath on my lips. They parted, waiting for him to close the gap. When he did, the first thing he did was slip his tongue inside my mouth. I had to keep from moaning, our guardians just in the next room. He pulled me closer so that I straddled his hips. I placed my hands on his chest, trying to control myself.

"Jake," I said in between kisses. "If they catch us, we'll be dead."

"There still watching the game. Don't worry about them." He grunted as he started kissing my neck. The last time we kissed like this, I couldn't tell if my head was on straight. His mouth his just so... _warm. _Plus, he has a way with his hands too. He bit down on the arch where my neck and shoulder met and then sucked on it.

"Jake," I whimpered quietly. My breathing became labored, he had a way with his mouth that I love oh so much. And with the heat that radiated off his body, it wasn't hard to... set the mood with us. I heard someone clear their throat behind me, but Jake paid no attention.

"Jake, someone's in here!" I hissed at him. He grunted and pulled back and I turned around to see who it was. Oh thank god, it was Billy.

"I'm glad I got you that gift, son." He chuckled. "It's time for us to get going. You two got school tomorrow." I stood, just remembering how I was on top of Jake, and walked them out to their car.

"Oh yeah," He said, digging into his back pocket. "I went and bought this when you left earlier." He grabbed my right wrist and snapped another charm on my bracelet. I studied it carefully, it was a little cottage.

"It was the closest I could find to a house."

"I love it either way." I smiled at him and pecked his lips. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Definitely," With that, he got his dad inside the car and they drove off to La Push and I went inside. I went to sleep with a smile on my face, it was there all night.

* * *

**Well, that's my first chapter of my new Twilight story. I hope it's good. Hope you like it! R and R please!**


	3. Thank you, Jakey

**I made a poem for my readers, enjoy it!!! There's a message inside, I hope you find it!**

**R** is for read  
**E** is for enjoy  
**V** is for variety  
**I** is for intriguing  
**E** is for excellent**  
W** is for _we _love this story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just mess around with their fate!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, still sleepy even though I slept through the whole night. I got up to head to the bathroom and take a shower so I could start getting ready for school. I came back into my room, Charlie was already gone, and the first thing I did was put the bracelet back on my wrist. I put on a pair of jeans and a black camisole, it was warm today. I grabbed my ipod and my bag and headed out the front door. My dad was a rich business man and he had put money in an account to buy me a new car when I was ready. I had it shipped in when I moved here, a black Porsche Carrera GT. I know, it's ostentatious and flamboyant and all that but I couldn't help myself! I bought it in memory of my dad. He wanted this car with all his being but he died before he could get it.

Jake was gitty like a school girl when I told him he could drive it. I laughed at the memory as I arrived in the school parking lot. Mike and his friends were already there. I saw Bella and the Cullens standing over by their cars and decided to head there instead of with Mike. Bella saw me and waved me over. I started walking, after grabbing my bag out the passenger seat, but was stopped half way by Mike.

"What now, Mike?"

"What'd he give you? All I see is a giant hickey on your neck," I blushed dark red and my hand went flying to where Jacob had bit me yesterday. From behind Mike, I could see the Cullens smirking. Aw crap, they heard him. Damn their super hearing! My bracelet clinked together as my hand moved.

"A charm bracelet? That's it?"

"You just don't get it, Mike. It means everything to me." Bella told me that Mike was kind of like a player, which surprised me, _alot_. How could this guy possibly be anything like that? He's to... simple, I guess you could say. I started walking past him, but he grabbed my wrist and held me there.

"What do you want! Jacob told you I didn't like you, Mike. Don't be so desperate." I tried so hard not to be rude but I mean, seriously, he's freaking annoying! It's bad enough all my classes are with him, they bumped me up a year, in the middle of the school year! It sucked, I was so behind. Now, he's trying way to hard to try and be with me! I snatched my wrist back and walked to the Cullens. Stupid Mike and his hormones.

The rest of the day went as normal. Mike staring at me, Jessica glaring at me, everyday stuff right? Anyways, saying goodbye to the Cullens, including Bella since, you know, their engaged and everything, I left for my car. I absent mindedly threw my bag into the passenger seat and climbed in behind the steering wheel.

"You know, if I didn't have such a hard head, that would've hurt." I practically jumped out the car when I heard somebody next to me. I turned and saw a smile on the face that I loved the most. Jacob.

"What the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack, Jacob!" He chuckled and kissed me before I put my key in the ignition. Before I got my car started, my phone started buzzing inside my bag. Jacob got it out and looked at the id.

"Who is it?"

"Jaimie,"

"Aw, shit. Don't..!" Too late. The phone was up to his ear.

"Hello?" I could hear the surprise in Jaimie's voice when he answered to Jake's deep one. You see, Jaimie is my ex-boyfriend back in my home town. I broke up with him when I found out he only asked me out for a bet in the first place. That's was almost two years ago, what's he calling me for now?

"She's got a boyfriend," Jacob growled out. I sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. Time to listen to my ex and my boyfriend argue. This is like Jacob and Mike all over.

"Give me the phone, Jacob." He hesitated before handing me the phone and I put it on speaker. That made him feel a little better that I had nothing to hide from him.

"What do you want, Jaimie?" I asked, my eyes intently focused on the road.

"I want you back. I made a stupid mistake and I'm sorry."

"Jaimie, that was two years ago. Let it go. I've moved on, you should to." I took my right hand off the steering wheel and squeezed Jacob's hand. Our fingers intertwined and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm captain of the lacrosse team now." Jacob snorted and I elbowed him. Jacob was offered the spot of captain on the football team and the basketball team but he had to turn both down.

"Well good for you, Jaimie. How has that been working for you?" I pulled onto my street and kept straight.

"Pretty good. Girls have been throwing themselves at me, but I held off for you." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He probably had sex with them all by now. Jaimie was a total player and nothing more. He was just mad when I didn't want him like every other girl in our school.

"Look Jaimie, I've got a steady boyfriend now, alright? And he didn't ask me out on a bet with his friends." I hung up the phone then and cut the engine when we pulled in front of Jake's house.

"He did that? Seriously?" I nodded and climbed out the car. I hated talking about it. I felt so... cheap. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close.

"I'll rip his head off if you want me to, Lex. Anything for you," I smiled up at him and kissed him before we walked inside my house. Charlie still wasn't home yet, so we just lounged on the couch and watched TV. We eventually got to our homework, which didn't take long. Since we had the house to ourselves, I figured now was the time to be serious.

"Jacob," He was sitting on the floor in front of me as I sat on the couch. He tilted his head back so he could look up at me. "I'm not going to live forever," His brow furrowed at the mention of that and he got up and sat next to me.

"I know, Lex. Can we talk about this later?"

"No, now. What happens if I die sooner than planned? I could get in a car accident tomorrow, or shot next week, you never know what's going to happen."

"What am I supposed to do, Lex? I'm not letting you get turned into a vampire, that's not even possible."

"What if there was a better way?" He hesitated for a moment before talking again.

"I'm listening,"

"Well, I've been talking to Carlisle about it and he has this theory-"

"He's not sure about it?" I shook my head no. "No,"

"But you don't even know what it is!"

"I don't care, Lex. I'm not endangering your life. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He got up and headed for the door. Well that hurt. He could at least hear me out! His hand was on the door knob when I whispered,

"Do you not want me that long?" I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. I knew he did but I need the guilt trip right now, it's the only thing that's going to work. I heard him sigh and walk back over. He sat next to me on the couch and pulled into his lap. He took his over sized thumb and wiped it across my eyes, wiping away the tears.

"You know I do, Lex, but, endangering your life... I don't know, Lex."

"Please, Jake," I whimpered, staring at him with my big, wet eyes. He could never say no when I did that. He let out another heavy sigh.

"Fine, I'll hear him out. But I'm not guaranteeing anything." I let out a squeal and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his nose and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jakey." He let out a groan and threw his hand back.

"Don't call me that!" I laughed a little and captured his lips for a kiss.

Life is good.

* * *

**Well, that's all folks! I love you all!**


	4. Transformation

**I made a poem for my readers, enjoy it!!! There's a message inside, I hope you find it!**

**R** is for read  
**E** is for enjoy  
**V** is for variety  
**I** is for intriguing  
**E** is for excellent**  
W** is for _we _love this story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just mess around with their fate!**

* * *

_"Do you not want me that long?" I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. I knew he did but I need the guilt trip right now, it's the only thing that's going to work. I heard him sigh and walk back over. He sat next to me on the couch and pulled into his lap. He took his over sized thumb and wiped it across my eyes, wiping away the tears._

_"You know I do, Lex, but, endangering your life... I don't know, Lex."_

_"Please, Jake," I whimpered, staring at him with my big, wet eyes. He could never say no when I did that. He let out another heavy sigh._

_"Fine, I'll hear him out. But I'm not guaranteeing anything." I let out a squeal and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his nose and smiled at him._

_"Thank you, Jakey." He let out a groan and threw his hand back._

_"Don't call me that!" I laughed a little and captured his lips for a kiss._

_Life is good._

_

* * *

_

"Your kidding me, right?" He had to be kidding me. No way is that... _stuff _coming near Alexis! The would have to kill me before I let them do that. How could he even suggest that? Injecting _vampire venom _into a _werewolf's girlfriend?_ Is he _crazy?!_

"No," He had a complete serious look on his face. "I mixed together the venom I got from Edward and some blood from your accident," I grimaced at that. That had to be the biggest ego blow ever. Getting roughed up by three vampires, how shameful. I mean, I could stand it if it was the Cullens, though they would never attack me.

"It's ready if you two agree on it," She looked up at me with those big, green eyes and I couldn't help but cave. Before they actually did it, I had to make sure of a few things.

"Will she keep her _food _diet?"

"It all depends. The speed, immortality and strength is a guarantee since they both contain them." She grinned up at me and I smiled a little. Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of having her forever, I do, but the idea of losing her because of this, I just can't take.

"Will she... smell?" If she does live, which is a very high possibility I'm guessing, I can't have her smelling like a vampire. Sure, I can be around her, but having sex with her? That's out of the question. I heard Edward snort a little. Whoops, guess he heard that.

"No, she'll smell completely normal. In fact, she might smell even better to you."

"And her life isn't in _any _danger? _None whatsoever?" _

"Not even point one percent." I held her close to me and ran my right hand through her hair.

"And your sure about this? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to," She pecked my lips lightly.

"I love you, Jacob. I want to be with you forever," That's all she said and I understood. To me, her heart seems bigger than Bella's. Carlisle took us both upstairs to a room that I'm guessing they used when they changed Bella. It looked like a hospital room. The bed had bars on both sides, and their was a heart monitor to the right of the bed. She layed down in the bed while Carlisle filled a syringe with the mixture of my blood and vampire venom.

"I hate needles," She whimpered as she closed her eyes and squeezed my hand. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, Lex. It'll be fine." Carlisle came back over with the needle in his hand. He stood to the right of her, the needle near the main artery in her neck.

"You ready?" She nodded weakly and he stuck in the needle.

* * *

I gasped left my lips as I was injected.

The burning sensation started in my neck, spreading as the mixture spread through my veins. I felt paralyzed, it burned so badly. It took everything I had not to scream. I didn't think it would burn this bad. I could feel my eyes droop lower and lower as unconciousness tried to consume me. I'm not sure if it ever did or not, all I could focus on was the intense burning. After what felt like forever, I could hear a voice.

"Stay with me, Lex!" The voice sounded so far away. Like it was miles away. It sounded like... Jacob. Why'd he sound so far away if he was right next to me. His voice was like a single ray of light shining through this dark haze. My eyes slowly opened, Jacob's features filling my vision. The burning was dulling, I think I could move my fingers now. I squeezed whatever the warm thing was in my hand. It squeezed back and a weak smile was on my face.

"It's fading," I heard another voice said. Carlisle. After what I think was about three hours, the burning was completely gone. I shot up, the best scent in the whole world filled my nostrils.

"What _is _that?" My hand flew to my throat. Was that really me talking? I couldn't even recognize myself!

"She's awake, Jacob." Whatever smelt so good was getting closer now. I_ had _to have it, whatever it was. Jacob came into the doorway, and the smell got stronger. I launched myself from the bed, my nose buried into his neck.

"You smell so good," I felt cold hands around my wrists and in less than a second, Jacob wasn't in front of me anymore. I was pressed against the wall.

"Jasper!" Alice called.

"She's not blood thirsty, Jazz. She thinks _he _smells good, not his blood." Edward said calmly. My hands were released. What'd I look like, a vampire?

"You did," Edward answered. Oh, well, I didn't know that! Suddenly, my stomach grumbled and my cheeks were burning.

"Uh, how long was I out?"

"About two days," It felt like my eyes were going to jump out of their sockets. I must smell so bad!

"Can I go take a shower?"

"Bathroom's down the hall," I was in the bathroom in less than a second. It felt so awesome to be this fast. I have no idea how long I was in the bathroom, it didn't feel like long. When I got out the shower, I saw some clothes set out for me. It was a fitted, black, long-sleeved, v-neck shirt and a denim mini skirt. After I got dressed, I caught of myself in the mirror. My eyes stayed the green color they were, maybe a little lighter, but my lips had a more full look to them. My skin was flawless, a little paler but not much, and my hair grew in length. I looked normal, but extremely beautiful at the same time. I had to stop ogling at myself and join the others downstairs.

"Hungry, Lex?" Jacob asked me when I walked into the kitchen. They had already started cooking when I came down here.

"I am but I can fix it myself, Esme. I can't make you do this."

"It's quite alright. Lexi. I love cooking. I've done it none stop sense Jacob showed up." She smiled at Jacob and his cheeks darkened a little. I couldn't help but giggle at his blush. It's rare that you see Jacob blush. He's so warm, it's hard to do it. Esme was finished in the next few minutes, she's the best cook I've ever known! After I ate, Carlisle took me out back to test my strength control. The first time, I crushed a tree on accident. After we were finished with everything, I spent the rest of the day sitting in Jacob's lap, my nose buried in his neck. He pulled me away and kissed me a few times. I had to bit the inside of my lip to keep myself from ravishing him on the spot. He was like my own personal drug, I can't enough of him. We heard a howl in the woods, one of the pack members signaling Jacob. He came back after about half an hour, a strange look on his face.

"What's the matter, Jacob?" I asked when he just stood there a good five minutes. Both my hands on his chest but his arms stayed dangling at his sides. He had the most distant look in his eyes that it started scaring me.

"No," Came Edward's breathy voice. Jacob must be thinking about it, whatever _it _is.

"_What is going on?" _I hissed when they weren't saying anything. Jacob's gazed met mine and he had the most terrified look on his face. I cupped his face, trying to make him calm down but it didn't work. "What is it?"

"Irina.. She told the Volturri about you..."

* * *

**Ooooooooh, what's going to happen now? Death! Or maybe not..? Cliffhanger!! REVIEW!!**


	5. Your Kidding Me

**Here is my very spectacular, self-made poem for all you readers one more time!!!**

**R** is for read  
**E** is for enjoy  
**V** is for variety  
**I** is for intriguing  
**E** is for excellent**  
W** is for _we _love this story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just mess around with their fate!**

* * *

_"What's the matter, Jacob?" I asked when he just stood there a good five minutes. Both my hands on his chest but his arms stayed dangling at his sides. He had the most distant look in his eyes that it started scaring me._

_"No," Came Edward's breathy voice. Jacob must be thinking about it, whatever it is._

_"What is going on?" I hissed when they weren't saying anything. Jacob's gazed met mine and he had the most terrified look on his face. I cupped his face, trying to make him calm down but it didn't work. "What is it?"_

_"Irina.. She told the Volturri about you..."_

_

* * *

_

"Huh?" Who the heck are the Volturri? And Irina for that matter!

"You never told her?"

"I never felt the need too," Jacob said as he placed his hands firmly on my hips. His eyes ever left mine for a second.

"Who are they?" Jacob pulled me down on the couch and everyone sat around us. Bella and Jacob were on the sides of me with Renesme in Bella's arms, Edward was on the other side of Bella, Carlisle and Esme were on the small couch that was opposite of the sofa we were on and Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie all sat on the floor.

"The Volturri are vampires as well, they keep the peace among the rest of them." Jacob started.

"Their was once someone who created a legion of new born vampires and they had to come in and kill them all, as well as the people responsible. They'll do anything to keep the excistence of vampires a secret. If anything threatens it's secrecy, they'll take it out."

"They tried to kill Renesme." Bella whispered as she stroked the hair out of the sleeping girl's face.

"Why?"

"They thought she was an immortal child. They thought she wouldn't be able to control herself and would expose vampires."

"Who told them?"

"Irina," Jacob growled out. I've never seen him so mad. He looks like he wants to personally rip her head off. I placed my hand on his thigh and rubbed it with my thumb, trying to calm him down.

"How exactly am I a threat?"

"To humans, vampires are irresistably beautiful. With all the humans that know you, they'll be sure to notice the change. You've been hanging around with us and they already think something's strange about us. And, your not fully one of us. They don't take well to half breeds." Edward said, gazing at Renesme.

"But, you changed me just two days ago! How did Irina find out?"

"That," Edward let out a sigh. "I don't know." Renesme's yawn broke through the silence and she placed her hand on Bella's face. Bella let out a gasp and her eyes widened considerably at whatever Renesme had showed her.

"She was watching, she saw what we did."

"But _why _does she care so much?"

"I killed her stinkin' mate." Jacob muttered.

"_Why?" _I never knew Jacob would ever do such a thing! I felt my eyes widen as I stared at Jacob. He put an arm around my shoulders and shook his head.

"I had a reason. He tried to kill Bella." My lips shaped a small 'o' and I started fidgeting a little. The silence was so tense, I feel like I should be scared but I'm not. I don't even know who the Volturri are, why should I be scared of someone I don't know? I mean, from the reaction from the others, apparently I should be. After a long silence, I finally decided to talk.

"So... What do we do?" I was answered with more silence.

"Well, what'd you do with Renesme?"

"That was different," Jacob finally answered. "There was someone else like Renesme. With you, your the first." The silence was a little unnerving this time. They really have no idea what to do and it's really freaking me out this time. What if I have no choice _but _to die? Suddenly, I felt myself infuriated. how could this Irina girl, supposedly the Cullens' friend, betray them like that? She had no right to. Ok, Jacob killed her mate but he was trying to do the same thing to Bella! He had no choice.

"When will they be here, Alice?"

"I have no idea. I can't see Lexi. She's with Jacob too much." Jacob's arms tightened around me. If Alice can't see them, how the heck are we supposed to be ready? Am I going to have to permanently move in with Jacob or something?

"That is a good idea," My face turned dark red. No way, _no way. _Seeing Jacob shirtless _every single day _is going to drive me over the edge. Do you understand how often he doesn't wear a shirt? _Almost never! _

"What is?" Carlisle questioned.

"If Lexi moved in with Jacob, she would be protected twenty-four-seven." I noticed Jacob stare down at me, his expression so hopeful. It couldn't hurt anybody, right?

"I'll need help packing my stuff." Even though our situation was bad, Jacob had the biggest grin on his face. "But, what'll I say to Charlie?"

"He knows what I am, Lex. Tell him the truth."

"Really, Jacob. 'Charlie, I'm moving out to live with my werewolf boyfriend because a pack of vampires are coming to kill me because _I'm a stinkin' halfbreed_' sounds so nice!"

"Well, you got any better ideas?"

* * *

**Next Day**

"Just take care of her, alright Jacob?" Charlie took this better than I could have ever imagined. We told him that someone was coming after me and it'd be safer for the both of us if I had moved in with Jacob. He was a little worried at first, not saying that he isn't worried, but he calmed down a little now. He knows I'll be protected constantly, he just wants me to be safe.

"I will, Charlie. You can count on it." Jacob had my two bags, one in his right hand and the other over his shoulder. I tightly secured my arms around Charlie's neck.

"I'll visit as often as possible. Can't leave you by yourself in the kitchen." He chuckled as one arm went around my waist. Hugs were never Charlie's thing. He's more of a handshaking kind of guy. "Love you, Charlie!" I exclaimed as Jacob and I started out the door, my hand safely tucked into his.

"Love you too, Lex." I already solved my problem with a shirtless Jacob. After last night, I got a little use to it. Jacob felt the need to 'officially mark me as his," as he would say, before we moved in together. Ever since then, he could barely keep his hands off of me. The car ride to Charlie's, when I woke up this morning, the middle of the night. It was ridiculous!

We pulled into La Push and drove the small distance to Jacob's house. He didn't talk at all during the ride over here, it looked like he was thinking hard about something. His hand did rest on my thigh, maybe he was trying not to molest me in the car. He grabbed my bags from the trunk, he wouldn't even let me touch them, even after my change, and took them up to his room.

"Morning, Billy." I smiled at him.

"Morning. Jacob doing ok?"

"I hope so. He didn't talk to me on the way over. I don't know what's wrong." I explained to him as I sat across from him at the kitchen table. Jacob was always the one to talk, and when he didn't, it scared the crap out of me. I just wanted my Jacob back. The one with the goofy grin and a playful attitude. Hell, I'll even take the jealous Jake! As long as it's not this one.

"Go talk to him, Lex. It'll be good for him." I nodded before heading upstairs to Jacob's room. When I walked in, he was sitting on his bed, his back facing me. He was staring out the window. I crawled on the bed and stood up on my knees behind him before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Talk to me, Jake." I mumbled against his neck. I know he heard me, witht the super werewolf hearing and what not.

"Your nervous,"

"'Bout what?" I asked, kissing his neck and rubbing his chest with my right hand.

"When we... get intimate." Oh. _Oh. _

"Jacob, I know that's not what this is about." He just looked down. "Jacob, _come on_. We did it once and it was my first time. I'm a seventeen year old girl, do you know how scary that was? But I did it, because it was with _you. _Don't you dare think for one second that I don't love you as deeply as I do. Besides, if it wasn't last night, it would have been tonight. you have _no idea _what you shirtless does to me." I mumbled the last part into his neck as my cheeks heated up. He chuckled a bit and the smile I love so much was back on his face. I can't believe he got _so down _over thinking that. Are you _kidding me?_

"Good, I plan on doing that way more often." Next thing I knew, I was flat against the bed with him on top of me.

Stinkin' werewolf hormones.

* * *

**The last part was just so adorable to me! Even though it was as dirty as I could go with this rating. It was still pretty good to me! Sorry it took me so long to update, read my profile if you don't know. Well, review please!!!**


	6. So It Begins

**Here is my very spectacular, self-made poem for all you readers one more time!!!**

**R** is for read  
**E** is for enjoy  
**V** is for variety  
**I** is for intriguing  
**E** is for excellent**  
W** is for _we _love this story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I just mess around with their fate!**

* * *

_"Talk to me, Jake." I mumbled against his neck. I know he heard me, witht the super werewolf hearing and what not._

_"Your nervous,"_

_"'Bout what?" I asked, kissing his neck and rubbing his chest with my right hand._

_"When we... get intimate." Oh. _Oh_. _

_"Jacob, I know that's not what this is about." He just looked down. "Jacob, come on. We did it once and it was my first time. I'm a seventeen year old girl, do you know how scary that was? But I did it, because it was with you. Don't you dare think for one second that I don't love you as deeply as I do. Besides, if it wasn't last night, it would have been tonight. you have no idea what you shirtless does to me." I mumbled the last part into his neck as my cheeks heated up. He chuckled a bit and the smile I love so much was back on his face. I can't believe he got so down over thinking that. Are you kidding me?_

_"Good, I plan on doing that way more often." Next thing I knew, I was flat against the bed with him on top of me._

_Stinkin' werewolf hormones._

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Life is pretty damn good.

I got the best girl a guy could ever ask for, that's the best thing going on in my life right now. I mean, have you seen her? That light brown hair, those brilliant blue eyes, her smile, the way her nosed scrunchizes up when she smells something bad. _Everything._ Even when she's sleeping, I can't stop looking at her. It feels pretty effin' good feeling like this about someone who feels the same way about me. I feel like this is all a dream! A really good dream where if anyone dared to wake me up I'd rip their head off.

I was just coming home from a late night patrol, we've been on the look out for the Volturi lately. I figured Lexi was asleep, it's one in the morning. I put my boxers back on as I walked up the stairs and expected to cuddle up with my lady but she wasn't there.

"Lex?"

"In here," Her voice was a little horse and it cracked a little. It came from the bathroom that I have. I walked in and saw her leaning over the toilet bowl, taking another lurch into it.

"You ok?" She shook her head no and I kneeled down next to her. "How long have you been here?"

"An hour," She placed her forehead on the bowl and let out a sigh. "I think I'm finished." She got up and rinsed her mouth out before leaning back against the wall and sliding down until she hit the floor. I crawled over next to her and pulled her in between my legs.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a week."

"Why haven't you told me!"

"I didn't want you to worry. It's probably just that bug that's been going around." She got up and headed back to the bedroom. I sighed and got up a few seconds after her. It couldn't be that bad right? I mean, plenty of people have been getting sick lately, she could just have what they have. I shouldn't think to hard on it, I'll just take her to Carlisle in the morning. I climbed into bed next to her and pulled her back to my chest. All I can do is sleep now.

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

Yeah, if he thought about it, he should know I'm the same as him and can't get sick.

Yup, that's right, I'm pregnant.

I went to Carlisle the second day I started throwing up. It was really freaking me out because I knew I couldn't get sick. He told me I'm pregnant and will be pregnant the whole nine months. Apparently, even though it was Jacob who got me pregnant, they still develop at human speed because that's all they are at the moment. There's no hiding it from Jacob if he's just going to try and take me to Carlisle in the morning so he can check me out.

I could barely sleep at all, this whole thing is keeping me up. Being pregnant while the Volturi is out to get me? Not the best time. I just can't imagine having the baby and then having them take it away from me. What if I can't protect him well enough? What if I can't give him the things he needs? What if.. What if I'm just not a good mother all together? I stopped worrying so I can at least get some rest and keep the baby healthy while he's still inside me. Once I actually did fall unconcious, I had the most terrifying nightmare.

* * *

_It was Jacob and me, walking along the shore in the middle of the most beautiful sunset. The wind was gently blowing, sending the fresh, crisp, clean smell of the ocean into our nostrils._

_Suddenly, the sky grew darker and the wind picked up. In the distance, a large amount of men clad in black, floor length robes walked closer and closer._

_"Jake, what's going on?" I was met with silence._

_"Jacob? I looked to my side and was met the with the most horrifying sight I could imagine._

_Jacob was dead._

_I feel to my knees, sobbing loudly. There was blood everywhere, but I didn't care. The one guy that I could ever possibly love and the father of my unborn child is dead. I pulled his head to my chest and placed my hand over his heart. It stopped beating._

_"What did you do!"_

_"We killed him. And now, you and that baby are next." Next thing I knew, I was on my feet, a hand inside my stomach. I coughed and a red liquid stained white, satin dress. He pulled his hand back, he was holding something this time._

_"My baby..."_

_

* * *

_

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs.

Jacob fell out of bed, startled by my sudden outburst.

"What the-" He stopped when he sat up and saw me sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lex," He climbed back into bed and I sobbed into his bare chest. "Talk to me."

I shook my head no. I can't talk about it. It was way to horrid.

"Was it really that bad?" I nodded my head. I got the noises under control, but the tears wouldn't stop. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He can't leave me... He just can't...

"Stay home today," I whispered when the tears finally slowed.

"I don't think I can, Lex."

"Please, don't go." I held tighter. I heard him sigh.

"Alright. I have to go tell Sam. I'll be back in a couple minutes." He jumped out the window and ran into the trees, stripping of his boxers in the process. I got up to go to the bathroom and wash my face. That dream was awful. If that ever really happened, I don't know what I would do. I heard Jacob climb back through the window.

"You ready to talk?" He stood outside the bathroom, leaning against the doorway. Before I got the chance to answer, which would have been no anyway, I had to throw up. Again.

"We'll talk later. Right now, your going to go see Carlisle."

* * *

He didn't even bother with the car, he had me _ride on his freakin' back._

If I wasn't nauseous before, you better believe I am now.

We got to the Cullens house in less than ten minutes. Probably would have been less than that but I had to stop and puke up my guts. While I wasn't trying to vomit, I couldn't help but think about that dream. I hate the fact that it was so... _vivid. _When we arrived at the Cullens and Jacob had transformed back, we just walked right in. They knew we were out here and they never lock their door. Their not afraid of whatever can be stopped by a locked door.

"Hey there, Lexi, Jacob. What brings you here?"

"Lexi's been feeling sick lately and I don't know what's wrong."

"You didn't tell him?" I crossed my arms and bowed my head. I don't know how exactly to tell him. How can I tell him that we're seventeen and having a baby?

"Tell me what?" Without even looking at him, I could tell he had a confused look on his face.

"I'm pregnant," It really took me by surprise when his giant arms wrapped around my waist and his head laid between my neck and my shoulder.

"If you knew, why'd you let me bring you over here? We could be in our bed right now, having-"

"Jake!" My face was already flushed a little, I'm pressed up against a shirtless, one hundred and eight degrees, drop dead gorgeous werewolf, but now I'm beet red. He can't just say that in front of all these people! I mean, one can hear it in his head already, no need to make it worse!

"I'd hate to ruin this," Alice said as she came downstairs with Jasper. "But we've got a problem."

"What is it" Esme said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Their coming, fast." The room got this erie vibe all of a sudden. It was really... uncomfortable.

"How fast, Alice?" Carlisle asked, nothing but pure seriousness on his face. I could have still been human and knew what they were talking about.

"They'll be here in two days." Now, it's not like Carlisle to cuss, but he sure did know how to use them. I never heard such vulgar language come form a Cullen. Jacob, sure, I'm surprised when he doesn't swear. Jacob's arms tightened around my waist and I had to push his chest and remind him about the baby. He loosened his arms but his hands were still firmly on my hips.

"From what you guys told me, there's really nothing to worry about." Everyone turned toward me and looked at me like I had officially lost my mind.

"Their vampire law enforcers, right? Well, if I don't threaten vampires secret in any kind of way, what would they have against me? I really don't even see what their all hyped up about. Besides, can't you all just get the people you had with Renesme? They seemed happy to help then."

"She has a point," Emmett claimed. "We'd have to leave now, though. To gather everyone up in time." We left later that night.

* * *

**It's finally up people's!! Sorry about this, gotta finish my homework too! But thanks for sticking by me! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	7. What's Happening?

_"I'd hate to ruin this," Alice said as she came downstairs with Jasper. "But we've got a problem."_

_"What is it" Esme said as she came out of the kitchen._

_"Their coming, fast." The room got this erie vibe all of a sudden. It was really... uncomfortable._

_"How fast, Alice?" Carlisle asked, nothing but pure seriousness on his face. I could have still been human and knew what they were talking about._

_"They'll be here in two days." Now, it's not like Carlisle to cuss, but he sure did know how to use them. I never heard such vulgar language come form a Cullen. Jacob, sure, I'm surprised when he doesn't swear. Jacob's arms tightened around my waist and I had to push his chest and remind him about the baby. He loosened his arms but his hands were still firmly on my hips._

_"From what you guys told me, there's really nothing to worry about." Everyone turned toward me and looked at me like I had officially lost my mind._

_"Their vampire law enforcers, right? Well, if I don't threaten vampires secret in any kind of way, what would they have against me? I really don't even see what their all hyped up about. Besides, can't you all just get the people you had with Renesme? They seemed happy to help then."_

_"She has a point," Emmett claimed. "We'd have to leave now, though. To gather everyone up in time." We left later that night._

_

* * *

_

Jacob and I went to find the Denali Coven. It was the only one Jacob knew something about so they were our objective. Irina was a part of this clan, but then she set off and now...well, you see what she got us into. Edward and Bella took Renesme and went to find the Amazon Coven. I think one of their names was Zafrina and she really like Renesme. Carlisle and Esme went to find the Irish Coven while Emmet and Rose went to find the Egyptian Coven. I highly doubt Amun and Kebi will be showing up. Amun doesn't really like dealing with the Volturi. Lastly, Alice and Jasper went to find the Romanian Coven.

It took almost the whole two days to find everyone. We got back in the middle of the second day. Everyone was crowded somewhere in the Cullen's house. Seth and Jacob, the only two who even thought about entering the Cullens home, were at my sides the entire time. The rest of the wolf pack waited outside. They claimed they were watching the forest. Bella's been practicing her mind shield all day and night. That same night, it started to snow. Just wonderful, I'm the only one who even gets cold. Jacob went and brought my coat and boots, he refused to let me leave myself.

"Their coming," Alice said as she looked off into the distance. "They'll arrive when the sun starts to rise."

"Alright, everyone. We're trying to avoid a fight, but it might come down to that point. Be prepared." Most of them just sat with their mate and talked, just in case it was the last time they could. Jake whispered to me in my ear, telling me everything would be ok. I wasn't as confident as I was before it was actually about to happen.

"Jake," I whispered, even if eveyone in the room had supersonic hearing. "If we have no other choice and I can't stay-"

"Lex, don't talk like that. You'll be with me in the end."

"But if I'm not," He was about to speak again but I brushed my thumb across his lips so he would stop. "I love you with all my heart. You and this baby. Don't forget that." Jake and I shared a passionate kiss and he held me in his arm until it was time for us to leave. Jake wasn't going in phased, he was only going to if it came to that. We arrived in the field, it was lightly covered in a blanket of snow. I felt a sharp pain go through me, starting at my stomach.

I noticed a group of people coming in from the north side of the field in a wedge formation. They all had on floor length, black cloaks. Jacob's hand went across the front of me and pulled me behind him. I placed my hands on his shoulder blades and peeked over his shoulder to watch the other people. They stopped about thirty yards from us.

"Aro," Carlisle said. The one person in the front removed his hood. He had such pale skin, almost translucent. His hair was long, about mid-back, and jet black. His eyes, his eyes is what scared me. They were a milky red color and were very unsettling.

"Carlisle," He nodded, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt another jolf of pain. "I must say, I hate to dispose of her. She's quite pretty." Jacob growled and hunched over a little, almost as if he was about to attack. I rubbed his back softly and whispered,

"Calm down," He straightened up and I pressed a kiss in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"That's not necessary, Aro. She is no threat to our secret. She can control her self, she isn't blood thirsty at all. I don't see what the problem is."

"Is that so," A guy flanked to Aro's left said, his skin as pale as Aro's and hair almost the same color. I later found out his name was Caius. "Well, your coven is already to large. Someone has to go."

"She's not a part of our coven. She's our family."

"He's telling the truth." Another guy said, flanked to Aro's right. His har was jet black, like Aro's, but his eyes were black and not that red color. I noticed a very small woman behind Aro, her hands firmly on his back. Almost how I was with Jacob, just more... protective. Bella and Edward were standing right next to me, my cousin really is protective of me, and she reached out and grabbed my hand. I felt this jolt run through my body that made me shake a little and then it was gone. Edward's head whipped over to me, a puzzled expression on his face.

_'What?' _I thought. He didn't answer me. He leaned over and to whisper into Bella's ear.

"I can't read her mind anymore. Right after you touched her, she was gone."

"She absorbs powers," Eleazar said, staring at me intently.

"Absorbs powers, huh? She could be useful to us," Aro pondered. "We'll spare you this time, but only because you'll be joining our coven soon." I was expecting an actual fight since this pretty much happened before. That was fairly easy. And I found out I have a special ability.

Awesomeness, man.

Once the Volturi were gone, who freaked me out by the way, Jacob turned around and brought me to his chest. He brought his lips down on mine, something I would have missed if they took me away. My hands rested on his shoulders and my forehead on his when we pulled apart. Someone tapped me on my shoulder, and I felt another jolt. I turned around and saw Benjamin. What was his powers again? All of a sudden, my hands felt warm. I looked down at them, oh, they were just on fire.

On _what?!_

"_Put it out!" _I was suddenly covered in snow, breathing heavily. What. The_. Hell._

"See, different. Good job, Benjamin." I started shivering a little. Great, I'm in the middle of a snow covered field and I'm soaking wet. Can anyone say pneumonia? Jacob unzipped my coat and removed it. He took off the t-shirt that he had on and have it to me. As we walked back to the Cullens home, Jacob had his arm around my shoulders to warm me.

As we entered the house, I brushed past Edward and suddenly got a huge headache.

"Oh, man," I grabbed my head and bent over a little. How can he possibly stand this?! I'm starting to regret this power now. First my hands were on fire, and now I have a pretty much permanent headache. "Too many voices.."

"You ok?" I felt Jake's hand press to the small of my back. I stood up straight and nodded, massaging my temples. I felt another jolt this time but it got more intense. I started to fall over but Jake caught me before I hit the ground.

"I don't think you are."

"Jacob, take her upstairs. She's starting to bleed." That might explain why my pants felt wet. I felt my legs being lifted off the ground, and being taken somewhere else. I was unconscious before they hit the stairs.

* * *

**What's going to happen? Is she going to be ok? What about the baby? And how will she deal with getting the power of anyone who touches her? Tune in next time for the next chapter of Love Story! **


	8. This Has To Stop

**Here is my new chapter for Love Story! **

**Thanks to LalaOnSkittles for making a review on every chapter of the story! I felt so loved! *cries***

**This chapter is dedicated to you, Lala!**

**-----**

_As we entered the house, I brushed past Edward and suddenly got a huge headache._

_"Oh, man," I grabbed my head and bent over a little. How can he possibly stand this?! I'm starting to regret this power now. First my hands were on fire, and now I have a pretty much permanent headache. "Too many voices.."_

_"You ok?" I felt Jake's hand press to the small of my back. I stood up straight and nodded, massaging my temples. I felt another jolt this time but it got more intense. I started to fall over but Jake caught me before I hit the ground._

_"I don't think you are."_

_"Jacob, take her upstairs. She's starting to bleed." That might explain why my pants felt wet. I felt my legs being lifted off the ground, and being taken somewhere else. I was unconscious before they hit the stairs._

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Ever since the loss of the baby two weeks ago, Lexi's been in a slump. She stayed in the house constantly, refused to see anyone, even me. She's been locked up in our room most of the time, occasionally coming out for food and the bathroom. She hardly ever even _bathed _anymore. Out of the whole two weeks, she took a good three showers, one of which she just sat in the bathtub. And believe me, with super smell, it's not very pleasant. I try to cheer her up constantly, but she's stuck on thinking it's her fault. I don't blame her, not one single bit, but she thinks that I hate her for losing the baby. I don't, but she doesn't understand that.

I hate seeing her this way, beyond depression. If something doesn't change, it's going to get worse.

And that's when it happened.

I found a bloody razor on the floor of the bathroom.

I sniffed it, definately her blood. I sniffed the air for the sent of her and traced it to the backyard. I found her just sitting there, looking up at the sky as the light rain trickled down her face. I walked over to her, a sloshing sound being made with every step from the wet grass, and kneeled in front of her. I rolled up the sleeves of her black shirt. There they were, scars looking as if they were three weeks old when they were fresh.

"Why?"

"It made me feel better," Even with the rain falling down her face, I could see she was crying. I understand she misses the baby, I do too, but that doesn't mean this is the way to go about it.

"I don't want you hurting yourself over something that isn't even your fault. This," I said raising her wrists. "Has to stop. All of it does. The not bathing -"

"I bathe."

"Fine. You need to bathe more frequently. Being a bum or moping around isn't going to bring him back." She looked down at her small, fragile wrists in my hands. I felt tears hit the back of my hands.

"I know. I just.. It's all my fault. If I would have been more calm,"

"Lex, there was no possible way you could have stayed calm in that situation. You know that. Nobody is blaming this on you. The only person who is," I let go of one of her wrists and tilted her head up to look at me. "is yourself."

* * *

Ever since that talk, Lexi changed for the better. She started going back over to the Cullen's, although seeing Bella with Renesme was a little hard for her. She pulled through it though and a good time while I went out patrolling. I hadn't gone out since the loss, and I was afraid if I left her by herself, something worse would happen then what already did.

We came home later that evening and.. Let's just say she didn't leave our bedroom for a whole different reason, and neither did I.

She slept in the next morning, tired from a late night. I decided not to wake her before I left so she could get her sleep. I left out around seven in the morning. I left a note on the counter and told her to head to Emily's house when she wakes up. I heard Seth's voice immediately after I phased.

_'Dude, how's she doing?'_

_'_Way _better. She's coming to Emily's later.' _

_'Man, that's good to hear.' _Lexi was Seth's favorite person in the world. He cared for her like she was his own sister. I bet he'd rather have her than Leah any day.

_'I heard that,' _

_'Good.'_

I patrolled for about three hours before heading to Emily's place. I phased back and untied my pants from my leg before putting them on. I was over to Emily's house, happy to see my Lexi. I walked inside just in time to get a full view of her ass as she bent over to get something out the oven. She placed them on the counter before turning around and smiling at me.

"Hey there, wolf boy." I smirked at her before letting out a low rumble from my chest and pouncing on her, earning a squeal from her. I placed a soft kiss on her lips, resting my hands on either side of her neck. I felt her hands wrap around my wrists and I could tell she was smiling. After I released her lips, she rested her forehead on mine and smiled.

"I missed you," She whispered as she laid her hand across my cheek, rubbing it with her thumb.

"I missed you, too." We kissed again, this time more passionate. I backed her up against the table, placing my hands on the table on both sides of her. Her hands remained on my cheeks, bringing my face closer.

"Aw, look at the happy couple." I pulled away and had to restrain myself from growling at Paul. He just had to ruin it. I could see a heavy flush across the bridge of Lexi's nose, embarrassed from being caught.

"What do you want, Paul?"

"Food, man. I'm starved." He walked past us to the counter and grabbed one of the muffins that Lexi had just pulled out the oven. A couple minutes later, Seth walked in the door.

"Lexi!" She turned around and got the biggest grin on her face.

"Seth!" She squeezed passed me and jumped on Seth. She hasn't seen him since before the loss of the baby, so I can understand why she's so excited.

"How's my best buddy?" She smiled at him, ruffling his hair. He shook his hair out and grinned back at her.

"I'm good. Man, I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" The next few hours went by normally, eating and talking. Jared, Sam, Leah, and Embry left so they could take their evening patrol. Lexi and I were sitting on Emily's couch. She was sitting in my lap with her head on my shoulder while I stroked her arm.

"Let's go on a walk across the shore." I felt her shoulders tense and her breath hitched when I said that.

"No."

"Why not? You love walking on the beach. Is something wrong?" She waited a few moments before sighing and sitting up to look me in the eye. The look in her eyes, it was pure sadness.

"Remember that bad dream I had?"

"Yeah?"

"We were walking on the beach and the Volturi came out of nowhere and," She paused and looked down at her hands, her eyes shining with unshed tears. I stroked the small of her back lightly, encouraging her to go on.

"They killed you. And then took the baby right out of me. It was awful," She buried her head into my shoulder, light sobs escaping her throat.

"Please don't make me go down there." Her eyes were so pleading, how could I ever make her do something she doesn't want to?

"You don't have. I promise, I won't ever make you do something your against." Our lips met for a brief second before she laid her head on my shoulder again, occasionally kissing my neck. She started falling asleep in my lap, she looked so cute.

"Time for us to go home, babe."

"But I like it here." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"How about if I carry you?" She let out a breath and brought herself closer to me.

"Ok," I stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"We're leaving you guys. See you tomorrow." They all said goodbye and I carried Lexi back to my place. I could here her light snores when I arrived in front of my house. She slept on my chest that night, and I realized how good I really had it.

* * *

I woke up first the next day, and I realized it was Monday. Lexi was still asleep on top of me. I gently rolled her off and shook her awake.

"Lex," Her eyes fluttered open, still heavy with sleep.

"Hm?" She buried her head in my chest, obviously not ready to wake yet. I smiled a little, she looked adorable.

"You have to go to school."

"But I don't want to go. Can't I stay home with you?" She's been wanting to stay home with me for the longest. My school is already out for summer, we're not in as long as Forks High.

"Nope. You graduate this year, no ditching." She moaned before getting up and looking for something to wear. Once she found something, she went to the bathroom and took a shower. I laid in our bed, my feet hanging over the edge. What'd I do to deserve such a perfect girl? Sometimes I feel as if she's going to wake up some day and she's going to realize she can do better than me. She came back in the room, in a blue long sleeve shirt and jeans, and leaned against the doorway.

"That won't happen, you know." She said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "If you think that, your plain crazy." She smiled at me and I felt my heart swell. This girl... I don't even know what to say about her. "You driving me to school today?"

"Sure," I got up and threw on a pair of shorts. We headed downstairs, I told Billy I was dropping her at school, and left.

"Here," She handed me her car keys. "Early birthday present." She winked at me. She knew how much I loved driving her car. It was like a gas-powered, shiny, metal piece of art. My birthday is next month, I'll be turning seventeen.

"I'll see you later. Come and get me?" I nodded and we kissed for a long while. She got out the car and headed for the school doors. The Cullens joined her along the way, her smile growing a little wider. She turned around and waved at me again, mouthing, 'I love you.'

_'Love you too, Lex. More than you think.' _She smiled at me again, and she disappeared inside the school. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. I opened it and stared at the ring inside. Ask me to fight a vampire, sure no problem. Ask me to propose to my girlfriend? Slight problem.

I sighed and tucked the box safely back in my pocket before driving out the lot. Sooner or later, I will ask.

* * *

**FINALLY!!! I had writers block for the longest time! But then I had a dream, and it all just flowed out my fingers like... like... something that flows really smoothly, alright?!**

**Review on what you thought about my new chappie! Yukiko-Uchiha Black =] **


	9. How Could You?

_"Nope. You graduate this year, no ditching." She moaned before getting up and looking for something to wear. Once she found something, she went to the bathroom and took a shower. I laid in our bed, my feet hanging over the edge. What'd I do to deserve such a perfect girl? Sometimes I feel as if she's going to wake up some day and she's going to realize she can do better than me. She came back in the room, in a blue long sleeve shirt and jeans, and leaned against the doorway._

_"That won't happen, you know." She said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "If you think that, your plain crazy." She smiled at me and I felt my heart swell. This girl... I don't even know what to say about her. "You driving me to school today?"_

_"Sure," I got up and threw on a pair of shorts. We headed downstairs, I told Billy I was dropping her at school, and left._

_"Here," She handed me her car keys. "Early birthday present." She winked at me. She knew how much I loved driving her car. It was like a gas-powered, shiny, metal piece of art. My birthday is next month, I'll be turning seventeen._

_"I'll see you later. Come and get me?" I nodded and we kissed for a long while. She got out the car and headed for the school doors. The Cullens joined her along the way, her smile growing a little wider. She turned around and waved at me again, mouthing, 'I love you.'_

_'Love you too, Lex. More than you think.' She smiled at me again, and she disappeared inside the school. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. I opened it and stared at the ring inside. Ask me to fight a vampire, sure no problem. Ask me to propose to my girlfriend? Slight problem._

_I sighed and tucked the box safely back in my pocket before driving out the lot. Sooner or later, I will ask._

* * *

**Lexi P.O.V.**

He's keeping something from me. I can feel it.

Jacob's been acting so strange lately. He's been blocking me out constantly. It's been happening so much that it doesn't even clear up when he goes to sleep. That's just not normal. I know, he isn't normal to begin with, being a werewolf and all, but he's not normal for him. He's been spending an ungodly amount of time with Bella, too. He thinks I don't know, but he comes home smelling like her everyday.

He's not capable of cheating, right?

That's what I figured when he imprinted on me. I'm not to clear on how this whole thing works, but that's what I'm getting from it. Even if he is capable of it, Jacob would never do that to me.

..Right?

Ok, I'm thinking way to much about this. I need to go get my mind off of it. Maybe Alice and I could go shopping. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Alice's number.

_"Hi, it's Alice! Sorry I couldn't answer the phone. But leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Bye!" _She's probably out hunting with Jasper. I dialed Bella's number next. I know for sure that her, Edward, Esme and Carlisle just came back from a two day hunting trip yesterday.

"Stop it! Hello?" Bella laughed as she answered the phone.

"He-" I started but was cut off when Bella started laughing again.

"Jake, stop it! I'm on the phone!" Jake? He told me he was patrolling today.

"Um, Bella?"

"Lex! Sorry about that. What's up?"

"Did I hear you say Jake? Jake told me he was patrolling today."

"Um, maybe you heard wrong. I definitely said Edward." Vampire or not, Bella was always a bad liar.

"Well, ok. What good is bionic hearing if you were deaf to begin with." She let out a nervous laugh.

"I have to go, I'll call you later."

"Ok. By-" The line went dead before I could even say bye. Some thing's going on, and I'm determined to find out what exactly that 'something' is.

xxxxxxxx

I'm here at Emily's house, with the whole wolf pack.

_Except Jacob._

That son-of-a-bitch lied to me! Why lie to me saying your going patrolling when your going over the Cullen's house? He went over there all the time before he met me, so why would I care if he still did?

Except _now _I care because he** lied**!

"You mean he _never _showed up here?" I asked incredulously.

"Nope. We haven't been calling him in. No threats lately, so we've been taking it easy." Sam answered. My grip on the table grew so intense, it broke a piece of the end.

"Damn girl," Paul said as he walked in the door. "What's got your thong in a bunch?"

"Can it, Paul." I said darkly as I stood up from the table. "I'm sorry, Emily. I'll replace the table."

"No worries, Lex." She said as she dried her hands. I left from her house and drove to the Cullen's place. I skidded to a stop in front of their house and stepped out of my car. I could smell him all over the place. I was inside the door in less than a second and I can honestly say that what I found surprised me.

"Will you marry me?"

"What..?"

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

This has to be the most embarrassing thing imaginable.

For a good two weeks, I've been coming to Bella's house seeking help on proposing to Lexi. Let me tell you, this is no walk in the park. We've been trying to figure out when I would do it, where I would do it, _how _would I do it. So far it's been going fine. It would have been on the beach, but with that nightmare she's been having, I don't think that's such a good idea. We decided on back at the movie theater, the place of our first date. I would pretend as if it's a normal date, nothing special. Then, once the movie's over and we're in the main lobby, I'd pop the question.

Now there's one last problem.

"You need to practice." Bella told me. I looked at her as if she just spontaneously grew three more heads.

"Woman are you crazy?"

"You think your not going to babble like an idiot?"

"I've fought off three vampires at once, I think I can handle proposing."

"If you could handle, then why'd you come crying to me?" I was silent for a moment and she smirked.

"Down on one knee, Sir." I grumbled as I kneeled down, taking her hand.

"Now, we just got out of the crappiest movie out there. We're in the main lobby, and she's wondering why you just stopped."

"Lexi,"

"Full name."

"Alexis," I started again. "We've been together for a long time now, and you mean more than life itself to me. We've been through everything together and I never want to be apart from you."

"She starts tearing up." Right at that exact moment the door burst open.

"Will you marry me?" It came spilling out of mouth even though Lexi just barged through the door.

"What..?"

* * *

**Lexi P.O.V.**

Can this really be happening to me? The man I thought who was _the one _is proposing to my **cousin**? I have to be dreaming. I reached up to my arm and pinched myself. Ouch, ok, not dreaming. This can't be happening to me. It's one thing when it's some random girl I've never even heard of, but my own cousin? What the hell were all these months for me for? Just so he could be by Bella without any suspicion?

"Lex, it's not what it looks like-" Jacob said as he stood up from the ground and walked over towards me. He reached out for my hands, but I snatched them away and glared at him with teary eyes.

"How could you, Jacob? All this time, you think I haven't noticed? You spend more time over here than you do with me! You come home smelling like her _everyday. _Emily and I are friends, you thought I was never going to go over there? Sam told me they haven't been making you patrol for a month! _A whole month!_"

"Lexi, I was-"

"_You _stay out of this." I said as i accusingly pointed at Bella.

"Lexi, you could be a little nicer. You don't even-"

"Nicer? _Nicer? _I find out your cheating on me with my cousin and you expect me to be **nice**?" I tried to push the tears back but they overflowed. I could see the pain in his eyes when he realized I was crying. Good, he deserves to feel as bad as I do. My hands balled up into fists. How could he? _How could he?_ Before I knew it, my fist was no longer at my side, but flying towards Jacob's face. I heard a crack when my fist made contact. He flew back, hitting the wall and leaving a large crack in the wall.

I ran out the house before anymore tears escaped from my eyes. Looks like this was all for nothing. I jumped in my car and drove back to La Push. I'm not living there anymore. How could I? Just being there to pack my stuff is going to be painful enough. I bit my lip and held in a sob as I thought about him. I angrily wiped away my tears. No, I'm not doing this. I can't say that in the back of my head I wasn't expecting this. Every guy in my life leaves me. The only who was with me when I really needed him was Charlie.

I stopped my car as I pulled in front of the red house that I grew to love. I knew he would be coming after me after he regrouped from that punch. I didn't have much time. I flitted to Jacob's room and grabbed all my clothes. My bags were still here from when i moved out, so I put them in there. When I got back out, he was standing there, soaked from the rain that just started coming down. There was dried blood on his face, I guess I broke his nose. I looked away from him quickly. Everyone knows I'm a sucker for those big brown eyes of his.

"Please listen, Lex." He said softly. Something he only does when he's truly upset. I walked to my car, and placed my bags in the trunk. My hair started sticking to my face as the rain began to soak me too. I walked to the front seat and start to open the door. His over sized hand came down on the door and wouldn't let me open it. I knew if I tried to pull it with my actual strength the door would come flying off.

"What do you want, Jacob." Came my monotonous reply.

"You don't know the whole story."

"So now you want to explain to me how you came about cheating on me with my cousin? Spare me, please." I said as I tried to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back against the car. He pressed his hands against the car on either side of me, forming a sort of cage. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared into his eyes.

"Damnit, Alexis! I wasn't cheating on you!"

"Oh, sure. And you came home everyday smelling like her because..?"

"I was with, but I swear I wasn't cheating!"

"Then what were you doing, Jacob?" He looked as if he was about to tell me, but then decided against it. He looked like he wanted to tell me so bad, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"I... I can't tell you."

"Then we have nothing else to talk about." I said as I turned around and opened my car door. He didn't try to stop me as I climbed inside. I stared at my wrist as I started my car. I rolled down the window and he peeked in curiously.

"I don't need this anymore." I choked out before dropping something in his hand and speeding off. I heard him curse loudly when he realized what it was. My wrist felt naked without that bracelet...

* * *

**Well that's the latest chapter of Love Story! Hope you liked it! R&&R!!!**


	10. Note

**I've made a decision you guys.**

**Don't worry, I'm not cancelling the story. I would do nothing of the sort! I'm actually just changing the rating.**

**To M!!!!! *DUN DUN DUUUUN***

**Ooooh. Exciting right? I should be updating the story today or tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled!!! Thank you very much(:**


	11. How Can I?

**That last chapter was something else, wasn't it? I knew you wouldn't be expecting that.**

**Thanks for following through this crazy love story! See what I did there? Love Story is the name of this crazy love story. Haaa... I crack myself up. Anyway, enjoy my fabulous story!**

**Be aware that there is a LEMON in this chapter!!**

* * *

_"What do you want, Jacob." Came my monotonous reply._

_"You don't know the whole story."_

_"So now you want to explain to me how you came about cheating on me with my cousin? Spare me, please." I said as I tried to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back against the car. He pressed his hands against the car on either side of me, forming a sort of cage. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared into his eyes._

_"Damnit, Alexis! I wasn't cheating on you!"_

_"Oh, sure. And you came home everyday smelling like her because..?"_

_"I was with, but I swear I wasn't cheating!"_

_"Then what were you doing, Jacob?" He looked as if he was about to tell me, but then decided against it. He looked like he wanted to tell me so bad, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it._

_"I... I can't tell you."_

_"Then we have nothing else to talk about." I said as I turned around and opened my car door. He didn't try to stop me as I climbed inside. I stared at my wrist as I started my car. I rolled down the window and he peeked in curiously._

_"I don't need this anymore." I choked out before dropping something in his hand and speeding off. I heard him curse loudly when he realized what it was. My wrist felt naked without that bracelet..._

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V.**

I never should have got so attached to him. I just thought that he was different... That he wouldn't turn out to be another Jaimie. I haven't been at school for two days. Charlie is making me go tomorrow though. My eyes are red, puffy and extremely sore from all the crying. I've been sleeping for the most part of these two days. When I wasn't asleep, I was in a daze, mostly thinking of him even if I didn't want to. He meant everything to me.

I was sitting on my bed, knees curled up to my chest secured in place by my arms when Charlie walked in. I know he's been through this before with Bella. She got out of it by hanging out with Jacob...

"Lex. Jake's downstairs."

"Then tell him to leave. Because I'm not coming down."

"Give the guy a break, Alexis. Your probably just overreacting."

"Overreacting? Yeah, ok. Can you just tell him something for me?"

"I'm not telling him he can go screw his self, Lex."

"Nevermind then." He sighed heavily before leaving. I had no intention in speaking to him anytime soon, if at all. I could hear more footsteps on the stairs. I guess Charlie really wants me to talk to him.

"Charlie, I'm not coming down-"

"Listen," Jacob said sternly as he slammed my door. I was about to retort, given that he just entered so rudely, but he shut me up. "Just listen. I never cheated on you. I wouldn't think of cheating on you. And with _Bella_? Not a chance. I love you, Alexis. Only you. But sometimes you just don't see things clearly. How could that even enter your _mind _that I would cheat on you?"

"It was the only thing that made since to me. I mean, you go over the Cullens' house all the time. Why would you start to lie to me about it?"

"Because..." He pulled something out of his pocket before sitting on my bed. He opened it up and pulled the contents of the box out and held it up for me to see.

"Jacob..."

"I was gunna ask you to marry me, Lex."

"You know I would've said yes."

"I'm sorry, Lex. Can we just go back to how things were?"

"I would've said yes, Jacob. No doubt about that. But now, why should I marry you if I don't even know if I can trust you. You lied to me Jacob. How am I supposed to ever know when your telling me the truth?" I got up off my bad and opened my door. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Please don't do this, Lex. I still love you, and I know you still love me too. I know I fucked up, but everybody does. This is the only other chance you will have to give me, Lex. I promise." I don't what it was. Maybe it was the connection we had from the imprinting, maybe it was that I had true feelings for him, no matter what he was. It could have been that I'm a sucker for his big, brown eyes. But I couldn't do anything else but take him back.

* * *

After I settled back down with Jake and we moved my stuff to his place again, he insisted that we went down to the beach. I protested with all my being, but, like I said before, I'm a sucker for his brown eyes. It was a nice day today, the sun shining brightly. The sunlight danced off my new engagement ring in the most beautiful way. The single diamond in the center was small, but I didn't care. There were two emeralds on the sides of the diamond. He chose emeralds because green is my favorite color. As we walked along the beach, the sun began to set, and Jacob found a secluded spot and laid out a blanket he brought.

"What's this for, Jacob?" I asked as he sat down on the blankets and pulled me down to sit in between his legs.

"We're celebrating. I didn't think you would ever take me back." He kissed me behind my ear gently. I smiled lightly as his arms tightened around my waist.

"I missed you so much, Lex." He said, as he placed warm kisses down my neck. His hand slowly crawled up my shirt, tracing circles around my belly button. He soon pulled his self away from my neck, and removed my shirt. His muscular hands then massaged my mounds, gentle yet firm. I missed this. I missed the feeling of his hands on my body, I missed the feel of his lips on my skin, I missed _him._

"Not outside, Jake." It came out as a moan, which made him smirk against my skin.

"Its ok," He whispered as he pulled down one bra strap, kissing the now exposed skin. "Nobody will find us out here." He did the same movements with my other strap, before undoing the hook in the back and removing it completely. I hissed as the cold air hit the exposed flesh, causing my nipples to harden. I felt one hand slide back down my stomach, and unbuttoned my jeans. I grabbed his wrist as they reached inside my underwear.

"Someone is going to see,"

"I promise they won't." His fingers slipped inside me, and I was gone. I was lost in my own world where nothing mattered but Jacob. He's my world and I'm not afraid to admit it anymore. His fingers went deeper inside me, causing me more pleasure. He used his free hand to pull my face up and he smashed his lips against mine as I reached my climax.

"Having fun?" All my skin, covered or not, flushed red. Not only from getting caught, but from the amazing climax I just encountered. Not only was there Paul, but Embry, Seth, and Jared as well. I could already feel the tears in my eyes when Jacob put my shirt back on me. I got out of there as soon as I could. I could hear Jacob calling my name, but I couldn't stay there. His friends just saw me _half-naked _with his hands down my pants!

"Dude, those things were huge." I heard the crack of Embry's nose breaking.

* * *

**And SCENE!!! How did you like my first lemon? Idk why I felt like writing it, just did.**

**R&R!**


End file.
